tes_sandboxfandomcom-20200213-history
Yanniss Mothril
is a Half-Breed King, ruler of the Summerset Isles and has his seat at Firsthold. He is the great-grandson of Queen Barenziah Ra'athim of Morrowind, through her daughter Morgiah. He was crowned Marquess of Firsthold when his grandfather died, but had the throne taken from him by the Thalmor due to him being an impure Altmer. He only regained his throne during the Stormcrown Rebellion. Early Life Born to Rinnala Karoodil, daughter of the former Marquess of Firsthold who used to also hold the title of King of Firsthold during the Third Era, and her husband the nobleman Vorian Morthril. Yanniss was raised in the royal court of his grandfather. Though because of his status as a half-breed, an impure Altmer, he was treated poorly by those not of his household. They shunned his dark hair and darker skin and called him names behind his back, just as they shunned his mother and uncle for having gray skin and red-ish eyes. Young Yanniss, however, didn't let that bother him. When the Thalmor took over the Summerset Isles they began to cleanse the Altmer nobility, ostracizing those that were impure. They orchestrated the deaths of his mother and uncle and left Yanniss as his grandfather's heir. Even then, when Yanniss inherited the throne he was dethroned and forced to live as a minor nobleman in Firsthold. The only reason for him not being completely losing his status as a noble was because his wife was a pure Altmer, who's family was an important supporter of the Thalmor. This demotion proved to have been a blessing, because after the Thalmor's defeat after the 2nd Great War, every Altmer that was associated with the Thalmor was put to death. That included Yanniss' wife, who's brother had been a prominent Thalmor Justiciar. The death of his beloved left Yanniss with great hate towards Emperor Augustus Mede, who had ordered the extermination of all the Thalmor and their allies. When the Empire took over all the major cities became ruled by Imperial Mayors, with the Province being ruled by an Imperial Governor. Yanniss began biding his time, waiting until the day he could get revenge for his wife's murder and strike a blow to the Empire. When the Stormcrown Rebellion began, he knew that his chance would come soon. RPs Character Form *Class: Nightblade *Skills: Master Illusion, Expert Speech/One-Handed, Adept Destruction/Restoration/Light Armor *Spells: Call to Arms, Harmony, Hysteria, Chain Lightning, Lightning Cloak, Lightning Bolt, Close Wounds, Greater Ward. *Powers: Highborn, weaker version of Ancestor Guardian *Equipment: Elven Mace, Glass Armor, Noble Clothing, Noble Boots. Return of the Septim Dynasty IV In Firsthold, news of Arondil's take over of Skywatch reached the city. The commoner, Arondil led an uprising that defeated the Imperial garrison. Yanniss decided that it is time that he himself stepped up to join the fight against the Empire. He started gathering everyone in the city that opposed the Empire, most Altmer, and could fight. In his manor he put on his Elven Armor and grabbed his mace. The citizens became inspired by Arondil's militia taking Skywatch that they too joined Yanniss. Before long the Noble had gathered enough followers to threaten the Mayor of Firsthold. The Mayor ordered the Imperial Guards to quell the revolts and silence the rebels in the city. But the people had already turned on them, they've already chosen to fight. Yanniss proudly lead the rebels against the guards. Swinging his mace at Imperial heads and zapping them with Lightning spells. The battle was intense and despite the Imperials initially having the upper hand, being better equipped and armed, the Altmer and their magical prowess were able to defeat the Guards. Yanniss made his way, with his followers behind him, to the Mayor's Palace and overthrew him. The city once again was in Mothril control. Not wanting to fight with the commoner Arondil, as he saw the potential of the young lad, who had inspired the citizens of Firsthold to take up arms against the Empire, he sent a letter to Arondil and his militia. It requested that Arondil came to Firsthold to talk with Yanniss, Marquess of Firsthold. Yanniss was in the Palace, enjoying the luxury his family used to have when they ruled the city. He kept repeating King Yanniss, King Yanniss. It had a nice ring to it, he was already thinking of the future that he had envisioned. He awaited in the throne room for the commoner rebel leader, Arondil, to arrive. His guards had informed him that Arondil had already reached the city, so he was waiting for them to escort him into the throne room. He was escorted to the throne room where he greeted Yanniss, saying it was an honor to meet him. The royal asked the rebel to call him Marquess, if he'd give him the satisfaction. He had reclaimed the throne that used to belong to his family since back in the 3rd Era, before the Thalmor took over. But that wasn't what he was there to talk about. He assumed that Arondil had read his letter. The mage humored him, calling him Marquess, asked him to explain the alliance that they were there to discuss. Yanniss explained that he admired the rebel for what he had accomplished. He was only a commoner, but he had raised a militia and taken Skywatch from the Empire and because of him the Marquess was able to take Firsthold. He noted that Arondil was a good leader, but he was not experienced in ruling. The noble lineages would never accept a commoner as their Marquess. He said that that is where he came in. He had a way to make Arondil a noble so that he could rule with legitimacy. Arondil mentioned that this had been troubling him for a while now. He was afraid of the other nobles trying to use the fact he was a commoner to turn people against him. He thanked Yanniss for the offer and asked how he would do this. The Marquess explained that all he had to do was marry into a noble family, and he just so happened to have a single daughter. He revealed that his intention was for Arondil to marry his daughter and join the Mothril Lineage. The mage asked if his daughter knew of his plan, which the Marquess said that she'd do what was best for their lineage. He mentioned, however, that there was one condition to his offer. Arondil asked what it was. Yanniss said that he'd rule the Summerset Isles before him and would make Arondil his heir. He would take that time to teach the commoner everything there was to ruling, just as his parents taught him when he was growing up. So when the mage took the throne, he'd be ready. Arondil reluctantly accepted, it felt a little like he was being used by the Marquess in order to obtain the Crystal Throne, but what he offered was invaluable to him. If he was not a nobleman the chances of him being able to rule were next to zero. Yanniss was pleased. He said that they would accomplish much together, with the mage's leadership and inspiration and the Marquess' knowledge and connections, they could win against the Empire. He also mentioned that he sent a letter to Daric Lariat asking aid to help take the island of Alinor. Yanniss stood up and walked to the nearest window. He told the rebel to make himself at home and said that the wedding would be held in a week. Arondil thanked him for his hospitality and asked a servant to direct him to the guest rooms. Return of the Septim Dynasty V The Stormcrown Rebellion came to a close and Yanniss was crowned the King of the Summerset Isles. Daric Lariat, after winning the Ruby Throne, recalled the remaining Legionnaires from the Isles and allowed the Altmer to retake control of their homeland. Yanniss soon received a letter from Daric, calling him to the Imperial City to participate in a meeting with him and the other provincial leaders. When the Province leaders arrived in the capital with their escorts Daric had them all brought to the Elder Council Chamber. He needed the fighting in Tamriel to stop and the only way to do that is to make a treaty with the other leaders. Daric sat at the middle of the table. A Blade was standing right behind him. Celegorn Camoran, the Bosmer King, his brother and his son arrived. Bodean Suda, the Redguard King, sat down next to Daric, to the right of Daric was his cousin, who had replace him as High King of High Rock. Ulfric Stormcloak, the Nord King, arrived right after. Bodean asked Ulfric how Galmar was doing, as he had been hurt during the battle. Ulfric said that he was fine, he was just getting too old for that kind of thing. The other leaders arrived and all sat down at the Elder Council Chamber. Daric said for them to get the matter at hand, bringing all the provinces back into the Empire. They needed everyone so they could maintain peace in Tamriel, which was the motive behind this meeting. The Argonian King, Azeez-Nassa, said that they didn't need the Empire. The Argonians would not be ruled by the Empire any longer. Daric said that he was right. This confused many of them. Azeez-Nassa asked what he meant. Daric explained. He said that things were going to be different. Under his rule the Empire would not intervene in matters only concerning one province, unless requested by that province. They would maintain the peace and order between the Imperial Provinces but we would not impose their rule on them. Similar to how Morrowind had it in the 3rd Era. All the Provinces would have self-rule, only some Imperial laws would have to be followed by all, in order to maintain unity within the Empire, like the abolishment of slavery and such. Joran Nerevar, the Dunmer King, nodded slowly. Daric said that each ruler and his people would enforce their own laws including the universal imperial laws. The universal laws wouldn't be anything like forced religion or anything like that, they would do basic things like the adoption of the Septim coin in all provinces. The Legions would maintain order and peace in Tamriel, having a headquarters in each of the provinces, but they would not interfere with the local governments. The Khajiiti Mane asked that even if he maintained this policy how would they know that one of his successors wouldn't turn out a tyrant like Augustus Mede. The Breton said that in the treaty he would declare that if any Emperor broke even one of the terms, he would be unfit to rule and should be relinquished from command by any means necessary. The Empire was not meant to rule all of Tamriel with an iron fist. It was mean to maintain the peace and prosperity of the provinces. Bodean said that that was an admirable then but asked if they were meant to swear fealty to him. Daric nodded, saying that it would guaranty that they would follow the universal laws and his orders should he had to intervene in extreme circumstances. Each province would also have to donate a proportionate amount of troops to the Legions so the Empire could defend its territories. Azeez-Nassa said that they were just fighting the Imperials and now they were just supposed to pretend it didn't happen. Daric said that he didn't, but Augustus was gone. He would rule fairly and the autonomy that each province had would make sure that they didn't feel oppressed. The Orc King, Garzonk, asked what would happen to Orsinium. If he was going to be razed to the ground once again. Daric assured him that Orsinium would still be recognized as an official Imperial Province. Jina Nerevar, Joran's daughter, spoke up. She asked what would happen if one of the leaders broke their oath. Jina looked over at a masked man, who was also at the meeting. Daric said that if one of the leaders broke an Imperial Law, by invading another province or committing atrocities, then the Legion would be forced to step in. The Empire's purpose was to maintain peace and order on Tamriel, if one province or its leader threatened that peace the Empire would intervene. Daric then grabbed a scroll and opens it on the table. He said that it was the 2nd White-Gold Concordat. It detailed all the imperial laws and the other terms. Signing this would make them an Imperial Province, as for swearing fealty that was a formality for after his coronation. He handed it over to his cousin, the new High King of High Rock. High King Garth Lariat signed the Concordat. He then passed it over to Ulfric. Ulfric said that the Empire had brought peace and prosperity to Tamriel before, the 3rd Era was evidence of that, but Titus II was a weak ruler, and Augustus was too strong a ruler. He believed that Daric had the right amount of strength. Galmar behind him grunted in agreement. Ulfric signed the Concordat, and then passed it to High King Bodean. The Redguard told Daric to keep his word and bring prosperous trade back to Hammerfell. He signed the Concordat, then passed it to King Celegorn. He signed without a word. His brother, Fargoth, gave him a strange look. Celegorn passed it to Joran. Joran took the Concordat. He believed that with Daric's help, Tamriel would be stronger. He signed the Concordat, and passed it to the Altmer King Yanniss Mothril. Elva, Joran's wife, agreed with her husband, but added that Daric needed the right people beside him to be a strong leader. Elva's eyes lingered on Daric for a split second, before laughing a small bit and whispering something to Joran. Joran glanced at her, stunned. Jina glanced over to the two of them, her eyes bitter and upset at something Elva had said. Jina looked back at the leaders. Yanniss was shunned by most other Altmer nobles, because of his grandmother being a dunmer, but he knew that with Imperial support he could rule the Summerset Isles and clear up the Altmer's reputation, which was heavily stained because of the Thalmor. The Altmer said that this was the best thing for his people. He signed the Concordat, passing it to King Garzonk. Garzonk was impressed that Daric defeated Augustus in single combat and said that he had earned the respect of the Orcs. Since they had pledged to the Empire before and Orsinium was going to remain under Imperial protection, he agreed to sign it. He signs the Concordat, then passed it to Azeez-Nassa. Azeez-Nassa said that they didn't need Imperial rule. Daric said that he had more to lose by not signing than anyone else. Black Marsh was know for being economically stagnant, they would not survive forever as an independent province. Azeez-Nassa was adamant in his position, saying that the Argonians would make do on their own. Daric tried to reason with the Argonian, saying that the Empire would let them have self-rule as well as bring prosperous trade and guarante peace. Azeez-Nassa looked Daric straight in the eyes. He was about to say something but stopped himself. He accepted, reluctantly. He signed the Concordat. After that he passed it to the Mane. The Khajiit was very grateful that he was freed from the Imperial prison that Augustus had locked him in. His people had been pawns of the Thalmor and Augustus, this was going to help them in more ways that one. He accepted and signed the Concordat. He gave it back to Daric. The Breton was pleased. The Empire was back to its former self. He knew that there was still rebuilding and reestablishing order to take care of, but they are on the right path to secure Tamriel's future. He thanked them all for that. They had one more matter to discuss, the Elder Council. He had decided that each provincial ruler would get to nominate one person to a seat at the council. The Nelthars also had one seat, that meant 11 councilors. They would vote on a Chancellor to lead the Elder Council. But that was for later, for now he requested that you remain in the capital for a while longer. The preparations for his coronation were almost finished. Yanniss, however, didn't remain in the capital after the meeting. He returned to his home to begin trying to restructure it. Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Kings Category:Half-Breeds Category:Nightblades